<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Stars by Jjpforever, lovetapeficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123815">Two Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjpforever/pseuds/Jjpforever'>Jjpforever</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest'>lovetapeficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Bit of Fluff, After care., Begging, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Fucking, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating, Nipple Play, Riding, Rubbing, Smut, Strip Tease, alpha/beta/omega, feminization of genitals, heat - Freeform, love making, mature - Freeform, sucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjpforever/pseuds/Jjpforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol are secretly married. In two years of marriage and holding back, Baekhyun finally asks Chanyeol to knot him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Tape - Round 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt number: </strong>V074</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Disclaimer: </strong><br/><span>The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.</span></p><p> </p><p><strong>Author’s Note: </strong>Hi! Please enjoy the fic and give love. Bye bye!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byun Baekhyun, the famous and wealthy omega. He is high class and talented with a face made by angels. He was an omega that every alpha wanted and every omega admired. He was his own boss and handled his fashion company alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the perfect bitch omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Park, let me remind you. Your designs are late" he said, giving a look to the alpha from top to toe. He looked down at every alpha. That was just his nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll complete it sir" Chanyeol bowed with his dairy in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time is ticking" he tapped his expensive Rolex watch and scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was the head of designers in his company, every time Chanyeol came with new ideas and Baekhyun loved them but he didn't like the alpha. He was like a pest to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In company, of course. But, why? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it really true? Or an act to hide something? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Park? Do you think I'll take your designs in this condition?" he yelled at Chanyeol. Chanyeol gulped thickly and took out his pencil to make any corrections. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do it again, before I throw you out!" he sneered and glared at the alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's mood was ruined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was too soft for an alpha. Maybe, he cared more, showed more emotion or just stayed calm than any alpha. This behaviour didn't make him a good man in the eyes of people, instead a weak and cowardly man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was not aggressive and territorial but Chanyeol had his own ways of doing things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two years ago, Byun Baekhyun was married to Park Chanyeol, the soft hearted Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were awkward but boy, it was love at first sight. It was magnetic and Baekhyun loved it. Baekhyun found himself falling hard for this alpha. He had more respect for Chanyeol and who said he was not dominating? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe, they never shared a night with the alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was very cautious of the omega. Baekhyun's reputation was everything to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyunee, can you check my design—" before Chanyeol could even complete his sentence, Baekhyun took away the sketch book from his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, not at home. Let work be in company" his voice slowly faded away as he neared his lips to capture alpha's soft lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled and tilted his head to Baekhyun back more passionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun married? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun loved Chanyeol so much that he never disclosed his marriage in his company. He wanted no hate for his man. He was his and only his. Chanyeol was so manly that other alpha were nothing in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On every scold, a kiss was counted and Chanyeol made silly mistakes only to get a payback from the omega at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Chanyeol never said a word. No one would believe him and he didn't want to taint Baekhyun's reputation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved Baekhyun so much that he was ready to take any insult for him. He wore glasses to hide his dominating self in front of Baekhyun. He can't let Baekhyun slip into his little omega space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's company was everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❤❤</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome home, Baekhyunee" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun heard his husband's voice and smiled to himself. He placed his bag on the table and took his shoes off before making his way to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, baby. I missed you so much" baekhyun pouted as he back hugged his husband who was washing dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you, too. Don't you want to take a bath?" he asked with a chuckle and turned the tap off and wiped his hands on the apron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol always prepared a bath for his omega and Baekhyun loved them. It relaxed him and soothed its body ache. He loved pampering Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha hugged him back and nestled his face into baekhyun's neck, inhaling his sweet scent and peppering soft kisses. He hated how his hands itched in the company to touch his baekhyunee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyunee, wait" the alpha groaned and kept hugging him close. Letting his body relax in the sweet scent of his omega. Chanyeol always came back early and Baekhyun came late and because of this, they got really less time together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back! Wait for me" he smiled and quickly made his way to the bathroom leaving chanyeol alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the room was filled with a fresh smell of lime and he glanced at his husband walking into the kitchen with a towel around his neck. He looked fine but something was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll cook something simple and fast. I am not feeling well" the omega commented and Chanyeol got the signal that the omega was probably horny or just not well. He was not making eye contact and kept playing with his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, just tell and I'll help," Chanyeol nodded, feeling guilty for making baekhyun cook. He bit his inner cheek and grabbed Baekhyun's hand before it touched the knife and pulled him against his broad chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyunee, let's not do it. We can order pizza" he said as he pulled Baekhyun by the waist and pushed the things back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, I can c-cook" Baekhyun insisted, his voice already breaking. The alpha tilted his head and chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you can't. Look at you, so exhausted" he lifted Baekhyun in his arms and took him to the bedroom. To Baekhyun, the bed looked so inviting that he pulled himself away from the alpha and crawled under the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you" he smiled sweetly and Chanyeol leaned down to kiss him on the lips. It was supposed to be a sweet little kiss but Baekhyun's hand went behind Chanyeol's head, grabbing his fistful hair and plunged his tongue in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned softly in the hot mouth of alpha and kissed him deeply. Their tongue battled for dominance and of course, Chanyeol won and nibbled on Baekhyun's bottom lip. They pulled away, panting hard at the hot kiss they shared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to take your meds, okay?" Chanyeol said, trying to control his instinct but Baekhyun shook his head as his lips created into a pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nwo…. I want daddy" he moaned, pulling Chanyeol to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will get daddy but we have to take precautions. We can't be reckless" Chanyeol was losing it. He just be reckless and fuck Baekhyun in heat. He tried to pull away but Baekhyun whined loudly and sat on Chanyeol's aching cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nwo… nwo I want to daddy to fucking knot me already!" he whined loudly getting impatient and rubbed his pussy on the big dent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you want to knot me, daddy?" he batted his eyelashes and asked him, biting his lips. It took Chanyeol a second to snap into his alpha self. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you want to fill my womb with your seeds, daddy?" Baekhyun asked, running his hand over his flat tummy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of pregnant Baekhyun with a swollen breast filled with milk made Chanyeol’s cock twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's hand carefully took off the glasses and licked his lips in hunger. He was hungry for his alpha’s knotted clock buried deep in his cunt. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hair from the back, fisting them from the root. He pulled them, making Baekhyun whimper in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tore off Baekhyun's shirt, mouth salivated with the sight in front of him. Baekhyun's chest, swollen and protruded in heat. Rosy nipples inviting him  to suck them, bite them and mark them as his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha growled and dived down to take one in his mouth, his tongue swirled around the bud in circular motion and the tip teasing the head of the nipple. Baekhyun moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back and fingers carding into Chanyeol's blonde locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ba-baby….. F-fuck me" he whimpered when Chanyeol grazed the little nip between his teeth, tugging it and sucking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was not getting enough of him. He wanted more than that. His core was burning in need of alpha’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pulled away only to smash his lips against Baekhyun, knocking the air out of his lungs. The kiss went wild and hot with his tongue exploring and tasting Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s kiss got sloppy and messy with drool smudging Baekhyun's chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeollie, take me” he begged. His eyes dripping with lust. Just a kiss and Baekhyun turned into jelly, he let Chanyeol use him the way he liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These words were like magic for Chanyeol, the more Baekhyun was begging, the more Chanyeol was getting excited. His cock was aching, it wanted to be inside the tight hole and fuck him till he filled the omega with pups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock twitched and he groaned. A string of saliva connected from his lips to Baekhyun’s chin. He smirked and growled, flipping Baekhyun flat on his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yanked his ass up in his and kneaded them like a dough, letting his fingers leave marks so that Baekhyun knows who he belongs to. His big rough hand easily fondled the pale globes and stretched them apart as much as he could to get the perfect view of the gaping hole, leaking with slick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Transparent, sticky liquid trickling down from Baekhyun’s cunt to his taint and Chanyeol’s eyes greedily watch them roll down only to follow the trail of the liquid with his hot tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He circled his tongue around the rim before pushing it deep inside, forcing his way through tight slick walls. He tasted the sweet nectar of the drenched pussy, gaping for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was like a walking canvas that Chanyeol loved painting with his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s ass jingled, a stinging red hand print marking his milky skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol squeezed the baby soft skin and Baekhyun cried out in pleasure, producing more slick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guided his hand down, between Baekhyun’s legs, wrapping his thick and long fingers around the cock dripping with cum. He chuckled at the omega, rolling his hips to create a friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, relax. Daddy’s gonna fill you up soon” he cooed and trailed small kisses down Baekhyun’s spine and slowly pumped the cock, not letting the omega cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, daddy.” Baekhyun smiled, turning  on his back and spreading his thighs shameless for the alpha to take him. Pink buds were now fuming red with bite marks around them and tummy glistened with cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took off his shirt, peeling it down from his body. Enjoying how his omega was making little noises in annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun ran his hand over Chanyeol’s ripped muscles, loving the feel of it under his palm. He buffed up after marriage even more and this turned on baekhyun more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pushed his pants down, letting his cock free from the small area and stood thick and erected with a bead of pre-cum on the head of the cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his two fingers in Baekhyun’s mouth, letting him suck on them coating it with saliva. He watched how greedily Baekhyun sucked on them as if his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers out and pushed them into his own mouth, lubricating it with the drool. Once it was nicely done, the saliva coated fingers pressed against the protruded skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, darling. Daddy will prepare you” his deep, baritone rang in Baekhyun’s ears. He placed a small, loving kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead and pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed his fingers inside, stretching the hole. Warm, soft walls wrapped around his fingers as he pumped them in and out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun moaned, his back arched and a knot created in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-stop!” he begged to the alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Chanyeol down, hugging him tight with his toes curling with a tension building. Chanyeol’s three fingers were moving nonstop and reaching deep, assaulting his prostate till he couldn’t take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, darling.” Chanyeol cooed at his darling, withering under him after a climax. His body was limp and exhausted after cumming. His chest heaved with pants and his eyes shutting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smirked at the mess. He grabbed two pillows and placed them under Baekhyun's child bearing hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was going to knot, he was going to do it perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was ready now . He pumped his ten inch cock and positioned it in front of the gaping cunt. Before entering, he teased him with the head of the cock rubbing against the hole, smearing hue cum on the rim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put it in, pwease” Baekhyun begged, his voice breaking and fading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips at the excitement surging in the blood in his veins, he pushed in. The massive cock filled him deep to the womb and Baekhyun’s breathing hitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered, unable to move. Chanyeol was too big for his size. One thrust, and he was already deep balls in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see a small bulge on his abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol caressed the area and chuckled at the omega looking back at him with teary eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-its so deep” Baekhyun choked on his tears. His hand was placed above chanyeol’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh...darling, don’t cry” Chanyeol leaned down and peppered kisses on his neck. He caressed Baekhyun's side in a soothing manner to calm him down and give him time to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, baby” Baekhyun whispered. He sniffled and kissed Chanyeol tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Chanyeol replied and pulled away to move. His hips rolled and he started moving in and out. His strong arms supported his body, while he rolled his hips in perfect pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly and slowly, Chanyeol gained speed and his hips pounded in Baekhyun’s needy cunt. With every thrust he brushed past the prostate, sending electrifying sensation all over his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pillows supported the omega and made it easy for Chanyeol to fuck him. The heat was fading out but they were too lost in the moment. Chanyeol fucked him harder and deeper till Baekhyun screamed his name out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harder, daddy” he mewled, chewing the corner of the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was going crazy. His mind was blank and nothing came to him. All he could fill was Chanyeol’s massive cock fucking his senses. He was drooling and dripping from cock as it slapped against his abdomen every time Chanyeol rammed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s fingers dig in the soft flesh of Baekhyun’s, imprinting the omega as pounded into him. Chanyeol craved nothing but Baekhyun's delicious body. Baekhyun was his and his only. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each and every corner of Baekhyun’s body was his. He marked form and worshiped them dearly. He groaned when Baekhyun clenched his hole and caged his cock tightly, making it hard for him to control. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❤❤❤❤❤❤❤</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I c-can’t” he cried, his legs giving up. He was all hot and bothered, his insides were melting. His hips started to slow down and his moves turned sloppy when the cock inside him got bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But baby, you wanted me to fill you with pups” Baekhyun could hear a smirk on that tone. He whimpered as tears rolled down from his eyes because of the immense pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s body was shutting down with exhaustion but Chanyeol was still going on, he didn’t cummed even once so he took matters in his hands and grabbed both the sides of Baekhyun’s in a tight grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using his hips, Chanyeol fucked the sobbing, needy omega who tightly grabbed onto him but his hands kept falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s thrusts started to slow down, they became deep and hard with each and every thrust. It was gearing for the moment that Baekhyun longed for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knot me, knot me, knot me, please!” he begged and sobbed. He was coloured in pink and beads of sweat collected on his forehead and his once shiny pink hair, turned damp and matted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every single thrust he felt swelling at the base of cock. Baekhyun was feeling fussy, he wanted it now. He wanted Chanyeol to breed him again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my omega” Chanyeol’s raspy voice whispered. He admired the beauty of his omega who was falling tired, he was barely keeping up with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Can someone look so fucked up and pretty while begging? Chanyeol thoughts ran wild in the mid of sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s petite body possessively, caging him close to his chest. He thrust violently and his knot swelled up perfectly to fit in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a few more forward thrusts knot slipped in, locking the process leaving Baekhyun with a throaty moan. The sheet around them crumples with Baekhyun’s fists clenching in pain and teeth dig in Chanyeol’s skin almost making it bleed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurts” a small muffled voice came. He can’t move, his inside was stretched to the maximum and it pained him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just stay like that and breathe slowly. Do you want me to help you?” Chanyeol’s tender voice calmed Baekhyun. He carefully ran his hand on Baekhyun's small back, rubbing it up and down to sooth him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, please” he cried and hugged Chanyeol’s close. He flinched a bit at the movement but regained himself. He tried matching his breath with Chanyeol’s heartbeat. Weirdly, it was calm as if Chanyeol was coming back to his normal self. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t stop, he continued to give Baekhyun back rubs while peppering kisses on his matted hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do we have to stay?” Baekhyun pouted, not liking the pain inflicting around his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For like twenty minutes?” Chanyeol chuckled and freeing his one hand, he craned Baekhyun's face up to leave a kiss on his swollen red lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun only whimpered and sniffled. He laid there in silence while listening to his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally did it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, you are not regretting this, right?” Chanyeol asked, fear in his voice. Baekhyun only shook his head. No honeyed words could tell how happy he was with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A cute yawn left his mouth and he snuggled against the warm chest of his alpha, who hugged him back with the same passion and love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll have his own little family. He can’t wait to spoil Baekhyun with food, snacks, clothes and what not. He can’t wait to see pregnant Baekhyun walking in the house in his shirt and slippers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❣️❣️</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>